


Adventures in Real Estate

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Cherik Stuff [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism





	Adventures in Real Estate

Charles had wasted hours upon hours perusing real estate websites, but to no avail. He dreamed of a gigantic mansion, a nice place that could house not only him and his boyfriend Erik, but also maybe thousands of dogs and cats and possibly children one day. After all, Charles grew up in a mansion, and saw no reason to downscale.

He knew Erik’s dream home was an eighteenth-century castle (“I promise you, Charles, it’s not an evil lair. No, no it’s not. Not an evil lair. Shut up.”) or a Victorian house (“You know, the kind that children skip over on Halloween because they think the place is haunted.”) and all Charles wanted was for Erik to be happy, but unfortunately there seemed to be no such houses in the area. When he broke this news to Erik, Erik’s only reply was, “That’s all right. Just buy something that makes you happy, and I’ll be happy.”

“ _Errrrrik,”_ Charles had whined, “It’s not about _my_ happiness, it’s about us being happy _together_.”

In response to that, Erik had wrapped his arms around Charles’s waist, and responded, “If you’re happy, I’m happy,” and the conversation was over.

Charles had elected to ignore that entire conversation, however. Charles grew up with everything he could ever want, but Erik didn’t, and he wanted to give Erik the life he’d always dreamt of, even if that involved creepy old houses. He was determined to find Erik the perfect home.

“Any luck?” came a voice from behind Charles. 

Erik walked into the room in which Charles was aggressively typing “I NEED A NICE HOUSE FOR MY SEXY GERMAN BOYFRIEND PLEASE HELP” into Google. 

“Nope,” Charles said, not even looking up from his computer as he switched tabs to a proper real estate website. “I just want to find a nice Victorian-style house but apparently they just don’t exist anywhere near us.”

“That’s fine, let’s just buy that mansion you were looking at. It’s got a lot of space, it’s really nice.”

Charles turned around. “But _you_ don’t want a mansion.”

“And _you_ don’t want a Victorian house. Charles, you don’t need to worry about me in this, I’ve lived pretty much anywhere, I think I can handle living in a mansion.”

“But I want you to be happy, Erik. I want whatever home will make you smile.”

Erik waltzed over to behind the couch Charles was sitting on and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, placing his head on Charles’s shoulder. “Charles, if I told you that all I wanted in the world was a mansion, would you let it go?”

“No, because I know you’d be lying.”

“No I wouldn’t, as long as you’re in that mansion with me. I love you more than anything, Charles, and I can barely believe I’m lucky enough to be buying a place with you. I don’t need anything fancy, just you and your adorable smile.”

Charles couldn’t help but grin at that. “I guess I _am_ being a bit too worried. I just want everything to be perfect.”

“Everything is perfect as long as we’re together. So can we just buy that mansion that you want?”

“Okay.”

Erik smiled kissed Charles gently, and then stood up straight and walked into the next room. 

Charles pulled up the real estate website he’d found the mansion on, but before he could navigate to the page with the mansion, he saw something that caught his eye: in bright red at the top of the page was the phrase ‘SALE ON VICTORIAN MANSIONS’. Charles clicked the link, and found the perfect combination of what he and Erik wanted.


End file.
